Academy Days
by TitanWolf
Summary: follow the adventures of Slifer Red students Russell and Bren, as that combat duelists, tests, and crazy goings on.
1. Day One

**Academy Days**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING... WELL, EXCEPT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, CARDS, AND STORYLINE, I OWN THAT!**

Russell Figgins looked up at the ceiling of his tiny dorm room and sighed. He should have been happy, he'd been accepted to Duel Academy, but; unfortunately, he was placed in Slifer Red, instead of Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue like his brothers had years before. His red jacket was tossed over on the desk chair, he couldn't stand to look at it. He was tall, around 6'1, with short brown hair that shaped his face.

"Why? Why was I put in this dorm?" he asked aloud.

"Because, it's where all the best duelists come out of here," Sitting up he looked to see a skinny, Japanese teen with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail, a yin yang necklace was the only difference between their uniforms. "I'm Bren Tenkage, I'm a first year too."

Bren shut the door and walked over to the desk chair, removed Russell's jacket, and tossed it up to him on the top bunk.

"A student should never be without his jacket," Bren said, as he sat down at the desk. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Russell Figgins," he replied.

"No way! Your one of the legendary Figgins brothers?" Bren exclaimed, before a confused look cross his face. "But, shouldn't you in in the Yellow or Blue dorm?"

"I should, but I don't know why I got put here," Russell said.

3 days earlier

In the main academy building professor Crowler was going through the student identification papers. He stopped when he got to Russell and scowled.

"Another one?" he muttered. "I hate those Figgins brats, just a bunch of cocky punks, just because they made it into the Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue they think they can walk all over me! Wait… I have an idea."

Pulling Russell up on his computer Crowler scrolled down to the dorm Russell was to be placed in.

"Blue dorm, no surprise there," he said, glancing around quickly he backspaced until the dorm line was blank and changed it to Slifer Red and printed it out, throwing the original paper in the shredder he put the phony into the pile and began to chuckle. "Lets see how mister Figgins likes dealing with a bunch of Slifer slackers, he'll be crying home to mommy and daddy before day one is through."

Present

"That does sound strange Russ," Bren said, standing up. "Lets go for a walk around campus."

"Yeah ok," Russell said, hopping off of the bed the two grabbed their duel disks from the closet and slipped their decks inside before exiting out into the sunshine. Walking around the two saw a lot of students dueling each other. Russell's bed feeling about being put in Slifer red were fading, he'd just have to work really hard to get promoted to one of the other dorms.

"Well look what we have here," a voice said, the two turned to see a tall boy dressed in an Obelisk blue uniform, with spiky red hair. He stood with two other blues. "A new batch of Slifer slackers."

"Who are you?" Russell asked, as Bren leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"That's Darius Walker, a second year Obelisk blue," Bren said.

"How do you know that on your first day?" Russell asked.

"I read it in the school ranking system on one of the library computers earlier," Bren said.

"I'm gonna make an example out of one of you losers right here and now," Darius said, cutting into the conversation. "You on the left your going to duel me right now!"

"Uh… ok," Russell said, activating his duel disk. "I'll let you go first, upper classman."

RF: 4000

DW: 4000

"I summon Bionic Beetle(ATK: 1450 DEF: 1200) in attack mode," Darius said, as a large beetle that looked half robot appeared on the field. "And I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Alright, I summon War Hound(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000) to the field in attack mode," Russell said, as a large black hound covered in scars and clenching a sword in it's teeth. "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

"I play the spell card Stop Attack. Your monster is moved to defense mode," Darius said, watching as Russell's monster switched positions. "Now Bionic Beetle attack his War Hound now!"

"Sorry, I activate Despell, destroying your Stop Attack, putting my monster back into attack mode!" Russell said, his hound switched back to attack mode and destroyed Darius' beetle.

RF: 4000

DW:3550

"When my Bionic Beetle is destroyed two beetle tokens appear on my side of the field," Darius said, as two beetles appeared on his side of the field. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Xaldin The Mage(ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400) in attack mode," Russell said. A monster that resembled the Dark Magician, except without the armor or staff, appeared on the field. "And I equip him with Book of Secrets, raising his attack power by 500 points, giving him a total of 2200."

A book appeared before Russell's Mage, who opened it and flipped through the pages.

"Now, I'll take out your beetle tokens with my monsters," Russell said, as his monsters attacked, Darius smirked.

"Stupid rookie, I activate Mirror Force," Darius said, the trap card activated and both of Russell's monsters were destroyed. Darius drew a card and smiled. "I sacrifice my tokens, so that I can summon Hunter Destroyer Mantis(ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500) in attack mode, and I'll attack you directly!"

"I activate the trap card Soldier Of Fortune, this allows me to bring a level 3 monster from my graveyard to the field in defense mode, so I bring back my War Hound!" Russell exclaimed, as his monster appeared on the field in attack mode. "What the? It was supposed to be in defense mode"

Russell watched as his monster was destroyed.

RF: 3300

DW: 3550

"I activated my magic card, Reverse Effect, it takes the card you just activated and reversed the effect, so instead of your hound coming back in defense mode it came back in attack mode," Darius said. "I play Pot Of Greed, so I draw two cards. I summon Hercules Grasshopper(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300) in attack mode. Now I'll attack with Hercules Grasshopper!"

Bren watched as the Grasshopper on steroids attacked Russell.

RF: 1800

DW: 3550

"Now it's time to end this Slifer slacker, now Hunter Destroyer Mantis attack him directly!" Darius ordered, his smirk fell away as his monster turned away from it's charge at Russell and destroyed his Hercules Grasshopper. "What? How?"

RF: 1800

DW: 3550

"I activated a trap, Reversing Mirror, this allowed me to change your monsters target from me, to your other monster," Russell said. "Now it's time I ended this duel. First I play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Xaldin, and then I play the equip spell Time Turner, this card jumps the duel five turns into the future, your monster looks a little worse for the wear Darius."

Darius looked at his Hunter Destroyer Mantis to see that it's body was withered and weak, and that it's attack points had dropped to 1000.

"Oh no," he said. "But what about your monster?"

"My Xaldin The Mage returns older and wiser, allow me to introduce Xaldin the Arch Mage(ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800)," Russell said, his monster reappeared on the field, it looked older, and it's robes were red and yellow instead of purple. "His special ability allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard to the field as a zombie monster, so I bring back my War Hound."

The ground erupted as Russell's War Hound, now rotted and decaying crawled up out of the ground.

"I attack your monster with my War Hound!" Russell said, as his zombie monster destroyed Darius' Mantis. "And now I attack you directly with Xaldin the Arch Mage!"

RF: 1800

DW: 0

"Alright you won!" Bren shouted, as he ran over.

"How…. How could I lose to some Slifer reject?" Darius asked aloud. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Russell Figgins," Russell said. "People call me a prodigy and a genius."

"So which are you?" Darius asked, dropping to his knees in shame, his cards spilled out onto the ground. "A prodigy or a genius."

"I'm just a kid that loves Duel Monsters," Russell said, turning around he walked off followed by Bren. "Lets go to the school store, I wanna build my own deck."

"You mean that wasn't your deck you used?" Bren asked.

"No, it was my brother Anthony's," Russell replied. "It's full of spell casters and magic cards that strengthen them up and weaken their opponent. That's not my style."

When they finished both returned to their dorm room. After putting his brother's deck away, Russell sat on the floor and opened the packs of cards he bought. Piling them up he soon had two decks built.

"Why do you have two?" Bren asked.

"Well, if I enter a tournament people will expect me to use one deck," Russell said. "And they'll build their decks to combat it, so I'll use the other one."

"Good plan," Bren said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his own deck and looked at it. "I wonder if I'll be able to duel against you one day?"

"Of course you will," Russell said, as he stood up and put a deck in each pocket. "It's time for dinner."

"Alright," Bren said, standing up as well.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Mercenaries vs Demons

**Academy Days**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING!**

"Today class we have two very special guests," Crowler said, as a man dressed in a sharp black suit came into the room followed by a blond woman dressed in a revealing blouse, showing off her rather large breasts, and a short skirt. "Students this is Mr. Anton Rougeau, and Miss Lana Skye. They'll both be starting as teachers here very soon. So, to give them a warm Duel Academy welcome, they'll both duel against two students of my choosing."

Crowler's eyes scanned the room, looking back and forth between the Obelisk blues and Ra yellows. Suddenly, movement at the back caught his attention. Looking to the door, he saw Bren and Russell trying to sneak in late. A sneaky smile creeped across Crowler's face.

"You two!" he shouted, causing the two to flinch. "Get down here!"

"Lets have a duel you said, we'll have plenty of time you said," Russell mumbled sarcastically to Bren.

"Yeah yeah," Bren replied.

Both stopped before Crowler, and looked at him with despair.

"You two will each duel one of our new teachers," Crowler said. "But; if you lose, you'll both have detention for the rest of the semester."

"Monsieur Crowler, if I may?" Rougeau said, cutting in. "Bonjour children, I am Anton Rougeau, multiple dueling champion from France. I 'ave a proposition for vou. If by some slim chance we are both defeated, you automatically pass our classes for the year."

"But; if ya'll little darlin things lose," Skye added. "You both get expelled from the Academy. How's that sound?"

"I don't know," Russell said, as he turned to look at Bren. "What do you think?"

Bren looked to be deep in thought, then, he smiled widely and dramatically pointed his finger at Rougeau.

"Your on!" he shouted. "Those free passes are ours!"

Crowler grinned sneakily and clapped his hands together.

"Splendid, everyone let us adjourn to the dueling arena to get started," Crowler said.

* * *

Rougeau stood across from Bren, and smirked cockily at the Slifer Red student, before activating his duel disk.

"I'll start this duel, I summon Mercenary Sniper(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) in attack mode," he said, as a man appeared wearing an Akubra and holding a large scoped rifle. "I also shall place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I summon Crow Tengu(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) in attack mode," Bren said, as a Crow demon appeared, and spread its wings. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I summon Mercenary Scout(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100) in attack mode," another man appeared holding a baseball bat. "I'll equip him with Energy Soda, this card boosts his attack power by 500 points. I'll attack your Crow Tengu!"

A bright orange can appeared in the monster's hand, it took a drink, before it charged.

"I activate a trap card, Drag to Hell," Bren said, revealing a card showing a Celtic Guardian bring dragged down into a pit by Skull Servants. The smirk on Bren's face vanished as his trap card was destroyed. "What? How did you?"

"I activated a magic card, Sniper Shot," Rougeau said, revealing a card that showed a sniper in a tree picking off a goblin attack force. "If I have a Mercenary Sniper on the field this card allows me to destroy a trap card that targets and destroys one of my monsters."

Bren scowled as his Crow Tengu was destroyed.

**BT: 3400**

**AR: 4000**

"I draw, and I summon Mezuki (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800) in attack mode," Bren said, as a horse demon wielding a axe appeared on the field. "I also equip him with the magic card Axe of Despair, raising his attack points by 1000, and now I'll attack your sniper."

"Sorry, I activate the trap card Sniper's Nest," Rougeau said, revealing a card the showed a sniper sitting on top of a tower. "This protects my monster from being destroyed, unfortunately, this removes him from the field, making your attack his me directly."

Rougeau's monster leaped up onto the tower just before Mezuki attacked, hitting Rougeau.

**BT: 3400**

**AR: 1300**

"I draw, now I summon Mercenary Demo(ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000) in defense mode," Rougeau said, as a man appeared wearing a vest covered with grenades, and holding a grenade launcher. "I also activate the field spell Mine Field, this card plants mines all over the dueling field at random. The only way to attack without losing a monster would to have either a flying type or a long ranged type. Since my Sniper is on the Sniper's Nest, he is removed from the field, therefore meaning that he can bypass your monster and attack you directly."

**BT: 1700**

**AR: 1300**

"I draw, now I summon Gozuki(ATK: 1700/DEF: 800) in attack mode," an ox demon wielding a huge hammer appeared and bellowed in rage. "Now I play the magic card Kyuubi's Litter. This magic card summons for fox kits, and by sacrificing one I can make one of my monsters invincible for one turn, and I'll sacrifice two to make Gozuki and Mezuki invincible. Now attack!"

Four little fox kits appeared, and two vanished, causing both of Bren's monsters to glow. The two monsters charged towards the Mercenary Demo, causing mines to explode with no damage done.

"I activate the trap card Spy backstab," a card flipped to reveal a knight being snuck up on by a goblin carrying a dagger. Mezuki turned and attacked Gozuki, destroying it. "This card allows me to make one of your monsters attack another, ending your battle phase, and taking away half the attacked monsters attack points from your life points."

**BT: 850**

**AR: 1300**

"My turn, fortunately for you boy, my Mercenary Sniper cannot attack two turns in a row, so I switch my Demo to attack mode and equip him with armory upgrade," Rougeau said, as his monster's weapon was replaced by an even bigger grenade launcher. "This new grenade launcher switches my monster's attack and defense points, as well as halving your monster's attack points."

Bren gasped in shock as his monster's attack dropped to 1350, and was destroyed by Rougeau's monster.

**BT: 200**

**AR: 1300**

"I draw, I play the spell card Grave of the King," Bren said, as a massive gravestone erupted out of the ground. "With this on the field I can now play Spirit Reckoning this magic card lets me summon the strongest monster in my deck, the Demon King Enma(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)."

The gravestone started to glow as a massive demon wielding a sword appeared.

"By using his special ability allows me to take all the demon monsters in my graveyard and add 300 attack and defense points to Enma for every monster, and I count 3." Bren said, as the ground began to shake and crack, causing the mines to explode as the spirits of Crow Tengu, Mezuki, and Gozuki floated up out of the ground and were absorbed by Enma, raising his attack to 3700. "Now attack his Mercenary Demo!"

Rougeau looked on in shock as Bren's monster sliced his Mercenary Demo right down the middle, destroying it.

**BT: 200**

**AR: 0**

* * *

"Please clear the stage so that the next duel can commence," Crowler said, as he glared angrily at Bren. "This next match features Lana Skye against Russell Figgins."

"Ah hope ya'll don't mind little ol' me goin first?" Lana said. "Ah summon Queen's Sword Maiden(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) in attack mode, and ah place three cards face down."

A blond women dressed in armor, and carrying a sword and shield appeared on the field.

"My turn, I summon Axe Dragonute(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200) in attack mode and I place 1 card facedown, and I activate the magic card Dragon's Fire, if I have a dragon on the field this card allows me to destroy the same number of magic and trap cards on your side of the field by the number of cards I discard from my hand, and I discard 3."

Lana gasped as Russell's dragon breathed a great ball of fire that destroyed her 3 face down cards, before his Axe Dragonute attacked and destroyed her monster.

**RF: 4000**

**LS: 3400**

"It seems ah shouldn't take it easy on you," Lana said, a cruel smile sliding across her pretty face. "Ah hope ya bags are already packed sugah, cause ah'm sendin' you and ya little friend packin'"

**END CHAPTER 2**

_I recently found my copy of Yugioh GX Tag Force 3 and started playing again._


	3. Here There Be Dragons

**Academy Days**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

"Ah activate the magic card Queen's Punishment," Lana said, revealing a card that showed a man being crucified. "This magic card activates if ah have a Sword Maiden in my graveyard, it brings her back to the field in defense mode while crucifying ya monster, removing it from the field."

Russell looked on as a huge cross appeared out of the ground, and his Axe Dragonute was tied to it.

"Now ah sacrifice my Sword Maiden to summon Queen's Bannerman(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)," a man dressed in shining armor and carrying a spear appeared on the field. "Since ya monster isn't on the field ah can attack directly!"

**RF: 2300**

**LS: 3400**

"I draw, I activate the magic card Dragon Nest," Russell said, revealing a card that looked like a nest with several eggs in it. "This card allows me to summon any level 4 and lower dragon-type monster in my hand, so I summon Lancer Lindwurm(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200) Spined Lindworm(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200) and Dynamite Dragon(ATK: 1500/DEF: 900) the monsters summoned can't attack this turn, so I place 2 cards facedown, ending my turn."

Lana revealed a card showing a knight blowing on a horn.

"Ah activate the magic card Call to Battle, this card allows me to summon all the level 4 knights in my hand," she said, as two identical knights in black armor appeared on the field. "Now ah sacrifice all 3 of my knights to summon Buster Blader(ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300) as you know, my monster gains 500 attack points for every dragon-type monster on the field, and you have 3."

Russell's eyes widened as Buster Blader's attack grew to 4100.

"Attack his Dynamite Dragon now!" Lana ordered, as Russell flipped a card that looked like a black hole.

"Negate Attack! This card ends your battle phase," he said. "Now I draw, I switch my monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

"Runnin' away from me sugah?" she asked sweetly. "Too bad, ah equip my monster with Big Bang Shot, raising his attack by 400 points and gives him a trampling effect, so now attack his Dynamite Dragon!"

Russell quickly flipped a card that looked like a dragon laying in a cave full of treasure.

"I activate the trap card Dragon's Horde," he said. "This trap only works if the attacking monster is attacking a defense position dragon-type who's defense is lower than the attack points of the opponents monster, destroying it at the cost of my Dynamite Dragon."

Buster Blader attacked Dynamite Dragon, causing the monster to explode, destroying them both.

"My turn, I active the magic card Heavy Storm, this destroys all magic and trap cards on the field," Russell said, as his Axe Dragonute returned to the playing field. "Now I activate the magic card Blood of the Wyvern, this take half the attack of all the dragon's on the field and in my graveyard and adds it to my next summoned monsters, so I sacrifice all 3 of my dragons. From the depths of light and darkness show yourself!"

Lana's eyes, as well as everyone else's watching, widened in shock.

"Light and Darkness Dragon(ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400) come forth!" Russell exclaimed, as a huge dragon appeared on the field. "I attack you directly!"

"Ah activate-" Lana's eyes widened as her trap card was immediately destroyed by a blast from Light and Darkness Dragon. "What? How did you?"

"My dragon's special ability, by lowering his attack and defense by 500 points, I can negate the activation of any trap or magic card," Russell said. "It's over Lana! Attack!"

**RF: 2300**

**LS: 0**

"Vell, a deal is a deal," Rougeau said. "You both beat us so you automatically pass our classes for the year."

"So, what classes are you guys gonna teach?" Bren asked. "Something really hard and advanced right?"

"I am teaching Deck Building 101," Rougeau said, as Bren and Russell's mouths dropped open slightly.

"And Ah'm teachin' dueling basics for fist years," Lana added. "Ah hope to see you boys bright and early, class starts at 4."

"We, and my class begins at 5," Rougeau added. "Do not be late by even a second or it's detention after school with me for the rest of the year, you will be writing 10 page essays explaining why you felt it was necessary to be tardy to my class."

"I'm starting to think this wasn't worth it," Bren said.

"I agree," Russell added, as Crowler patted them both on the back.

"Don't look so down boys, only a complete idiot would fail their classes," Crowler said, grinning sadistically. "I hired them for the punishments they give out."

"That reminds me, you two have to come at 2 every mornin to help me get everything organized," Lana said. "Ah'd help you, but; ah need my 12 hours of beauty sleep."

"12 hours?" Bren asked, causing Lana to smile sweetly.

"Ya didn't think it was easy being this gorgeous did you?" Lana asked.

"I think I'd rather be expelled," Russell muttered.

"Me too," Bren replied.

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Hell vs Nature

**Academy Days**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

"Today students we'll be testing how well you can cooperate with each other," Crowler said, as he paced back and forth before the students lined up outside the academy. "We'll be accomplishing this by having a small tournament where teams of 2 will duel until 5 o'clock today, and then we move onto to the semi-finals, and then the finals."

"What's this all about?" Bren whispered to Russell.

"I heard a bunch of pro duelists are coming to scope out some prospects," he replied. "I even heard Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto will be here."

"As some of you may have already heard, Seto Kaiba will be coming to Duel Academy, and he will duel against the winning team along with a partner of his choosing," Crowler said. "Your free to pick your own partner or you may be lucky enough for a pro duelist to pick you as their partner, although, anyone in red shouldn't get their hopes up, Tenkage, Figgins. Now, off with you!"

Immediately, everyone began pairing up and leaving the square to get started leaving Russell and Bren alone.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me huh Bren?" Russell said. "Looks like we're partners by default."

"Excuse me," both turned to see a young man with combed black hair wearing a yellow vest over a green long sleeved shirt. "I couldn't help but noticing the other day that your dueling skills are something else compared to the other students I've seen. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Bastion Misawa, former Ra Yellow student, and current Ra Yellow dorm master."

"Hold it right there Misawa!" all 3 turned to see an angry young man dressed in a black trench coat approaching. "Don't think I don't know what your planning!"

"What are you talking about Chazz?"

"Don't think you can fool the Chazz!" Chazz exclaimed. "Your hoping to pick one of these Slifer Slackers and coast through the tournament and duel against Kaiba and get your name noticed. Well I'm not letting you get away with it. You!"

Russell was surprised by Chazz grabbing him by the collar of his jacket.

"Your teaming up with the Chazz got it?" he asked.

"Got it," Russell said, slightly intimidated.

"Good, you'll refer to me as The Chazz- no wait… Super Awesome the Chazz," Chazz said, as Bastion sighed loudly.

"Can I just call you Chazz for short?"

"Super Awesome the Chazz allows this," Chazz said. "Now lets go!"

"Chazz hasn't changed since graduating 3 years ago," Bastion said, before turning to Bren. "Lets go find a duel.

"Look no further," Bren turned to see Darius Walker, and a blond Obelisk blue girl. "I'm gonna get back at you for making me look like a chump the other day."

"But; that was Russ," Bren said.

"I'm saving him for the finals," Darius said, activating his duel disk, as did his partner. "Lets take these losers Anya."

"Alright," she said meekly.

"Looks like we have no choice," Bastion said, as he and Bren activated their duel disks. "I'll start off, I summon Gozuki(ATK: 1700/DEF: 800) in attack mode, and place 3 cards facedown, ending my turn."

"I summon Pinch Hopper(ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200) in attack mode and equip him with Insect Armor and Laser Cannon raising his attack to 2000," Darius said, as his monster was outfitted with armor and an intimidating cannon.

"That's not good. Oh well, I summon Mezuki(ATK: 1700/DEF: 800) in attack mode and equip him with Sword of Deep Seated, this raises his attack by 500 points," Bren said, as the horse demon appeared, carrying a massive sword. "I also play the field spell Cemetery of Ghouls, this field spell raises all youki monsters attack and defense by 500 points."

Darius scowled at the field changed to a Japanese graveyard, ghosts flew around the duelists, wailing loudly.

"Looks like Chazz picked wrong," Bastion said. "Something tells me we'll do just fine."

Anya drew a card. "Um….. I play a monster in defense mode….. And place 1 card facedown." Anya said. "Ending my turn."

"Back to me then," Bastion said, as he drew a card. "I sacrifice Gozuki so I can summon Green Ogre(ATK: 2200- 2700/DEF: 800- 1300) in attack mode. And I attack your Pinch Hopper!"

Darius flipped a card that looked like an army of ants attack a Goblin Attack Force's picnic.

"I activate the trap card Army Ant Battalion," Darius said, as several ant tokens appeared on the field, taking Bastion's attack. "This card summons Army Ant tokens that block your attack."

"Bullocks," Bastion said, as Bren raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, this is only rated T. I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"I sacrifice Pinch Hopper to summon Hercules Beetle(ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000) and since my Pinch Hopper is in my graveyard I can special summon any insect monster in my hand and I choose my Insect Queen(ATK: 2200-2800/DEF: 2400)," Darius said. "Now I activate the magic card Locust swarm, at the cost of 800 life points I can summon 3 insect tokens to the field, that brings my Insect Queen's attack up to 3400."

The two watched as Darius sacrificed an insect token, causing the Insect Queen to eat it.

"Now attack Mezuki now!"

"I activate-" Bren was cut off by his trap card being destroyed.

"Um…. I activate Solemn Judgment," Anya said. "Paying half my life points I can negate your trap card."

Bastion groaned as Bren's monster was destroyed.

**BT: 3500**

**BM: 4000**

**DW: 4000**

**AS: 2000**

"I draw, I summon Gozuki(ATK: 1700/DEF: 800) in attack mode," Bren said, as the steer demon appeared. I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn.

"I…. um….. Activate the magic card Amazoness War Band, this lets me summon all the Amazoness monsters in my hand so I summon Amazoness Swords Woman(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600), Amazoness Paladin(ATK: 1700/DEF: 300) and Amazoness Chain Master(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300) and I switch my Amazoness Trainee(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300) to attack mode. I place 3 cards facedown."

"Bren, I think it's time we end this," Bastion said. "I activate the spell card Forced Exorcism. At the cost of 3000 life points it takes all the attack points of my opponents monsters, and removes it from their life points."

Bastion revealed a card that looked like a priest standing over a woman having seizures. Bren looked on as the spirits from Darius and Anya's rose up out of the monsters, destroying them.

**BT: 3500**

**BM: 1000**

**DW: 0**

**AS: 0**

"Wow, where'd you get that card?" Bren asked.

"I received it from an old friend that's in the pro leagues now," Bastion said.

"Your useless!" Bastion and Bren turned to see Darius yelling at Anya, who was on the brink of tears. "I don't know why I bother with you Anya! How the heck did you make it into Obelisk blue let alone the academy?"

"Hey, leave her alone," Bren said, Darius turned on him, but; backed off at seeing Bren's glare.

"Whatever, I'm outta here," he said.

"Are you ok?" Bren asked, causing Anya to blush deeply.

"Um…. Well….. I," she stammered, before quickly pecking Bren on the cheek. "Thank you."

Bren placed his hand on his cheek as Anya ran away. Bastion patted him on the back.

"Looks like you made a friend," Bastion said. "Come on, lets go find another duel."

"Right behind you," Bren said.

**END CHAPTER 4**


End file.
